


Don't mess with Tinkerbell

by 8fred9



Series: 5-O prompts [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BAMF Danno, Crack, Fluff and Smut, Just because it's fun, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Prompt sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt :</p>
<p>Fantastic, BAMFDanno is always apreciated, that being said, Am I the only one who would love to see the reaction of the SEALs boss (captain, sargeant... theis superior or instructor) at their elite team being beatten by ONE SINGLE DRUNK man. Just imagine it: they get to the base and their superior sees them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't mess with Tinkerbell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolveshowlatnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveshowlatnight/gifts), [clyhos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clyhos/gifts).



Steve woke up first looking down at the peaceful blond man lying in his arms and stayed perfectly still. Since Danny had moved in with him three days ago, Steve had learned a very important lesson: if you wake up first, don't move. 

 

The very first morning Steve had woken up with Danny in his arms he had pulled the man even closer to his chest and crushed him against his chest with his fierce possessive hug...his first mistake. Even if they were crushed together Danny had found a way to punch his solar plexus, with one short punch that had knocked the air out of the SEAL. Than as if that wasn't enough, his little blond had twisted his body in a way that Steve still couldn't believe was possible for a human being and thrown him across the room. When Steve had gotten his bearings back and his head had stopped spinning, he had looked up to see Danny standing on the bed, hands ready to punch, looking half asleep and blurry eyes.

"...What?" His adorable Danno mumbled looking around,his hair standing over his head in gravity defying ways. "Steve? why are you on the floor?"

"Hummm." Steve was still trying to get air flowing through his lungs after crashing to the floor and just looked at his blond partner with raised eyebrows.

"Oh! Oh you’re a snuggler aren't you?" Steve simply nodded, looking on as Danny jumped down from the bed and straddled him with a sigh."Man, you’re lucky I haven't had time to stash my bed knife and gun...I'm sorry." 

"So I take it Rachel wasn't a snuggler." Oh hey there was his voice and even to him it sounded a little, read a lot, jealous. Danny stared down at him and shock his head laughing, as he stretched himself over the much larger man, resting his head on his naked chest. 

"Nope, she was more the kind that sleep with her arms and legs stretched out and push you out of bed." Looking up, Danny crawled up on the SEAL and captured his lips in a life reaffirming kiss, slightly pulling at Steve’s hair with one hand as the other caressed his cheek. Steve happily wrapped his arms around his small blond partner pulling him closer, thinking it was now safe to do so."Next time just wait for me to wake up or get out of bed; my training just kind of kicks in when I'm still half asleep."

"Or drunk." Danny just huffed unhappily at the reminder of what had happened at the bar.

"Yeah, yeah funny man or drunk...or hungry, so breakfast?" Steve flipped them around covering the smaller, but still very powerful body, with his own. He still got a little trill of happiness every time Danny let him do it; if his Danno hadn't wanted to be pinned down under him there was no way Steve would be allowed to do this. But his partner, in now more then one way, trusted him and...loved him. Just as much as Steve did, so he pinned the smaller man under him, asking for more kisses as other part of him stirred in interest in the possibilities in their position."Or that to."

 

So Steve knew better then to move after this very memorable first morning together. He knew he could just slip out of bed, maybe go downstairs to prepare his grumpy man his coffee, but he loved seeing Danno sleeping. Like this, his man looked so peaceful, so calm, he looked years younger, almost fragile, so trusting of the man holding him and Steve loved it. So he stayed still, just looking at his precious partner, still wondering how he had gotten so lucky. After the events at the bar and the events at the hotel, Steve had wanted Danny in his life as a permanent fixture, wanted to keep him as close as possible. To his surprise his partner had shrugged it off like it wasn't such a big deal, packed all his stuff, chosen a room that they still had to paint for Grace and moved in. When Steve had pointed out that he had though Danny would make mush more of a fuss over the whole thing, his partner had stared at him like he was the biggest idiot he had ever seen...which Steve maybe was.

"Babe it took you three years to realize you loved me or at the very least to decide you wanted to be with me and listen to your stupidly stubborn heart. I've been waiting for that to happen for two of those three years, I'm not giving you time to think here." Leaving a gaping Steve behind after kissing his cheek, Danny had walked inside to help Chin and Kono unpack his stuff. 

So Steve was the biggest idiot on the whole island and he had been lucky enough, that the man he loved had waited this long for his stupid ass to get on with the program. Not that he would ever, ever tell that to Danny, but he was pretty sure his partner knew. Danny started to stir in his arms and Steve released his hold a little letting his blond man stretch, enjoying the play of his muscle. 

"Babe, you’re staring again, its creepy." Danny mumbled nuzzling back into the SEAL arms with a yawn. With a shrug Steve flipped them, he would never get tired of this and kissed a path down the blond muscled hairy chest with a soft humming sound of appreciation. 

"Awake enough for this to be safe?" He asked with a bite to the smaller man’s hip. Danny gasped softly his eyes fluttering open already filled with lust. Taking that as confirmation, Steve moved lower, licking his way toward his target stopping close to the hard member twitching in anticipation and gave it a small lick."Good morning little Danno."

"AH!....Steve....don't...oh my god yes that do that again....tease!" Steve chuckled softly, enjoying the sight of this powerful body shivering under his hands and squeezed his partner’s balls softly rolling them in his hand, before swallowing the whole thick member in one swift move. Danny trashed under him, moaning Steve’s name with every breath and the SEAL hummed, letting Danny feel the vibration."Oh Fuck! Steve I...STEVE!....won't last long."

Not caring, Steve reached up, silently offering his fingers to Danny, who took them in his mouth sucking them in a truly filthy way, his tongue caressing between Steve's large fingers. Sucking a little harder, he waited until Danny was lost in his pleasure to much to pay any attention to his fingers and pulled them back. Pulling up a little, still sucking hungrily, Steve reached down and with slicked fingers pushed against his partner’s tight opening. The shout of pure bliss he received made his own forgotten dick twitch, but all his attention was on his Danno as he pushed in and sucked a little harder going all the way down again. One last hard pull and a little twist of his wrist that he knew drove Danny crazy and his partner shouted his name coming in his mouth. Steve swallowed it all down, giving his fingers, another little twist that had Danny shivering in his climax and than he was moving to cover the small body with his own, pressing him into the mattress. It took a moment before his partner’s eyes focused on him again and then all Steve could see was a sea of blue calm staring up at him, filled with love. His little blond pulled him down into a searing kiss and Steve rubbed his painfully hard dick against the blonds’ hip, seeking friction. Danny only had to reach down and give an expert twist, with his nibble little fingers, before Steve came on his partner lovely chest. Crushing Danny against the mattress as he came, Steve hummed happily, already thinking of all the fun they could have in the shower. Because there was no way his grumpy man was going to want breakfast before a good shower...and Steve was very, very on board for that.

"Good morning to you to Steven." 

 

THS--------------THS-------------THS

 

They were making they're way to the Five-0 headquarter, Danny leaning against his stupidly tall SEAL, with the giant hand placed around his waist, when Danny spotted him. With a grunt, the ex Jersey cop, thumped his head against his partner’s arms, getting his attention away from the stupid man waiting in front of their headquarters.

"Please, please don't punch him or stop me from doing it." Steve looked down at him with a frown and with a sigh Danny pointed toward the entrance where Neal was sprawled on the concrete stairs making them looked like the most comfortable spot in the universe. Danny watched as jealousy and the desire to drag Danny back to their house played on his SEAL’s face. But the one handed man had spotted them and was making his way toward them with the biggest grin Danny had ever seen on his face. 

"Hey Tinkerbelle!" Not leaving his partner’s side Danny still acknowledged the other man with a nod, ignoring the growl...seriously a growl, coming from Steve."And hello to you too mister big bad SEAL." 

"What do you want Hook?" Neal smiled happily, looking at the arm Steve had wrapped around Danny and winked at the smaller man. 

"Well I'm leaving tonight..."

"Good riddance." Danny pinched Steve lightly to keep him from talking again and glared at him when his partner gave him a little pout, like he had actually been hurt. If Danny had wanted to hurt him, he would have pinched a nerve or another pressure point that would have had the bigger man collapsing to the ground. He should count himself lucky his partner was in such a good mood.

"Like I was saying, I'm leaving tonight and I wanted to talk to you before I go. So lunch together? Now?" Hook was the most annoying man Danny had ever met, but he was also one of his best friends so he nodded with a little smile. Steve tightened a little around him and Danny gave him a tired look.

"Really babe? Really? Seriously that man." Pointing at Neal who simply smiled his most charming smile." Is so straight, not even the most gorgeous man in the whole universe could bend his heterosexuality."

"You should know I sleep in the same bed as you many, many, many times."

"You are not helping your case." Danny shouted as Steve growled again...okay they were adorable and quite a turn on, but this really wasn't the time to jump his tall gorgeous partner."And you should trust that I love you...and would never ever leave you for that fluffy pirate. I would worry about Kono if I were you."

"What!....Kono? When? What?" Both Danny and Neal looked at the SEAL with raised eyebrows, silently judging his intelligence.

"Babe, they have been spending practically all they're nights together since this waste of space arrived in Hawaii...seriously I fear for the island if this is what I should expect from your detective skills." Steve was looking from Danny to Neal and relaxed against his partner with a smile.

"So him and Kono then."

"Yeah babe, him and Kono." Danny said slowly, feeling like he was talking to a very slow child...he had never needed that voice for Grace and it kind of made him really proud of his daughter. 

"Okay than, have fun during your lunch I'll see you later love!" Danny watched gaping as Steve kissed his forehead and walked away a skip in his step. Hook moved to the blond’s side, placing an arm around his shoulder and closed his mouth with a push of his hook. 

"You always did love them tall and stupid, the big jock stereotype." Shoving the other man away, Danny turned around walking toward his favorite restaurant, knowing the other man would follow him. 

"Shut up!" 

 

THS--------------THS-------------THS

 

Three hours later Danny and Neal were walking back toward the Five-0 headquarters happily talking to each other, so it took them a moment to realize that the stairs where once more occupied. Two men in SEAL uniforms were standing in front of the stairs looking like they were guarding it and Danny frowned, knowing Steve would have called him if there had been an emergency. Hook followed his gaze and started laughing holding his side with his good hand. Looking at his friend with raised eyebrows Danny couldn't understand what was happening until the SEAL finally noticed them. One of them had his arm in a sling and the other one had a truly impressive black eye and they looked a little...very familiar. Looking from Neal to the SEAL now staring at him with bulging scared eyes, something clicked and he swore softly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh God, not this again." Neal was now leaning against him laughing so hard he was starting to have trouble breathing, while the two SEALs were taking careful steps back away from the small blond."Humm hey there!"

"I didn't say anything I swear! He did!" The one with the sling pointed to his companion pushing him in front of him as a shield. The one with the black eyes shook his head pushing against the one arm SEAL hold.

"No I didn't! I swear I didn't!" Neal was now on the ground wheezing in laughter and Danny choose to ignore the imbecile slowly holding his hands in front of him in a peaceful gesture. The two SEALs stopped moving, just looking at him, like he was about to jump them.

"Okay, its okay. I believe you and I'm so sorry ,so so sorry. I swear if that waste of space." He pointed down to Hook."Hadn't made me drink I would have never ever beaten you up, I swear."

The two SEALs looked a little unsure, but they stopped pushing at each other, looking at the small blond, their eyes studying his calm composure. "Let's try this again okay? I'm Danny Williams, detective for the Five-0 task force. Pleased to meet you." 

Taking one careful step forward and holding his hand out, Danny waited patiently, just like he would have done for a scared animal until the SEAL with a sling walked to him and shook his hand." Ensign Rogers. Pleased to meet you and might I say, Sir, you have a mean right hook?"

"Your colleague found that one out the hard way, again sorry about that." The one with the black eye walked forward gripping the small blond man hands a little harder than necessary, but Danny let him. He was used to bigger man trying to apply their dominance over him because of his short stature and innocent looking face. 

"Ensign Phillips...it was an honor to be taught a lesson by you...Sir." Danny smiled happily, watching as the two men seemed to relax around him and ignored Neal finally calming down still curled on the ground. With a frown Danny looked at the door to the Five-0 headquarters and then at the two SEAL.

"Can I ask why you were standing in front of our office?" The two men startled a little, their shoulders tensing as they exchange a look. "Well?"

"Our Admiral learned of the accident today by one of the other man you've...taught a lesson to, and was quite furious learning that the man who had...taught a lesson to five member of his most valued team was a member of the Five-0 task force,” the one with the black eye said, then frowned looking at his companion."Now that I think about it, you are here and the Admiral has been inside for quite some time now." 

With a sigh Danny circled the two men, who he heard following him and Neal picked himself off the ground saying something about things getting more and more entertaining. Danny wasn't sure he agreed with that statement, he just thought the whole thing was quite ridiculous. So he had gotten drunk and beaten up some SEAL's...Okay a whole team of SEAL's, it wasn't such a big deal, he had done much worse in the past. As he pushed the door open he could hear a furious commanding voice shouting and stopped in his tracks, listening. The two SEALs just frowned and Neal looked about to start laughing again.

"....You are a disgrace to your unit! How could such a high decorated man as yourself Commander could have gotten drunk and beaten your follow officer! How is that an example for our precious Navy! You might not be a SEAL anymore but I could have your rank revoked for such an appalling display of disgrace!...."

Danny walked over to see Steve leaning against the wall of his office, hands in his pockets, looking at the older man with white hair that was yelling at him with clear disinterest. The young SEAL that was standing next to the Admiral was looking at the whole thing with confused eyes, his gaze going from the white haired man to Steve. Danny noticed the younger man had an arm in a cast and taking a wild guess, cleared his throat getting their attention. As expected the young man squealed as soon as he saw Danny and backed away holding out his hands.

"Him! Its HIM!" The Admiral turned his righteous fury focus completely...on Neal. With a shrug, Danny walked to Steve leaning against him and kissed him in greeting, ignoring the glare from the older white haired man. Yeah, yeah the whole don't ask, don't tell, well Steve wasn't in the Navy anymore so who cared. The Admiral focus was now completely on Neal and he seemed about to launch himself into another long monologue. But Neal and the young man shook their heads, at the same time pointing at Danny...of course it was Hook who made it so much more ridiculous.

"Not me big man, Tinkerbelle beat up your men, I was just there to enjoy the show." And with that Neal spotted Kono filming the whole thing on her phone and walked over to her, all under Chin’s angry glare. 

"Yes Tinkerbelle!" The young SEAL shouted moving away from Danny and Steve to his companion side, who now that they knew Danny a little better just smiled at the whole thing. Ignoring everyone, including the now gaping Admiral, all of the small blond’s attention was on his SEAL.

"Hey babe, you should have called me when the crazies arrived." Steve shrugged circling the smaller man waist with his hands.

"Didn't want to interrupt lunch with your friend. It was fine anyway, he didn't even let me speak, just started shouting. How was your lunch by the way? Brought anything back for me?" With a huff Danny shook his head.

"I made you a home made lunch this morning, are you telling me you didn't eat it?"

"Of course I did love and it was delicious, just wanted to see if you though about me at all."

"Big baby, I always think about you. Next time I go out without you I'll bring you back a little surprise." Danny smiled up at his own stupid SEAL kissing him softly, Steve hummed happily over his lips.

"Or you could do something special for me tonight?" Steve asked with a twinkle in his eyes. Danny simply snorted squeezing his partner truly impressive ass.

"Was gonna do it anyway." There was a scandalize squeak to their left and they both turned to see a truly furious looking Admiral staring at them his whole face red."Oh hi there! Danny Williams aka Tinkerbelle, pleased to meet you." 

"You! You're nothing but a little...." The three SEAL’s all held out their hands, shouting to stop their Admiral from saying anything about the small blonds’ height. Neal and Kono could be heard giggling on the other side of the room, while Chin just seemed to really wish for a new team. Steve simply chuckled and Danny sighed.

"What is your clearance level Admiral?" The man simply sneered down at him and Danny sighed again leaning against Steve as he crossed his arms."Okay I'm going to assume it’s quite high, so let’s see...hum Neal?"

"Team D-Squad mission reports 55-67-43-56 slash Alpha, H-T-P...Classified as Team Fa-Dis!" The one handed pirate man shouted happily and Danny nodded, yeah that was the one. He watched as the furious man’s face became a little less red, as he seemed to remember something and then he was just looking at Danny with round eyes. 

"But those men are dead!" Danny snorted shaking his head.

"Code name Tinkerbelle." He said pointing at himself and then at Neal."Code name Hook and as for Peter I truly hope for everyone’s sake that he will never ever be found again or the world might be in great peril soon."The Admiral’s gaze jumped from the small blond to the fluffy pirate and then to everyone surprise he saluted Danny like he was of higher ranking then him...which yeah he kind of was. With a nod Danny acknowledged him and watched with a smile as the Admiral turned to Steve to give him the same salute.

"Commander McGarett I am truly honored to have met you and might I had..."He looked from Steve to Danny, taking in their closeness and apparent familiarity."You got yourself a truly impressive one, son."

With that he turned around and the three gaping SEAL’s followed their leader, gazing at Danny with respect. Danny simply shrugged turning his attention to his own SEAL, only to find him gaping at him."What?"

"An Admiral just congratulated me on my openly gay relationship AND saluted you like you were...I don't even know what you were!" Danny shrugged again, catching Steve's neck and pulling him down for an hungry kiss that had the taller man eyes go a little unfocused.

"Just a soldier babe, just a soldier."

**Author's Note:**

> Since I basically only write this couple with prompt feel free to give me new idea and prompt in the comments or just comment because you like the story always appreciated.


End file.
